Finding Truth & Lies In A Name
by kashudoreineko
Summary: Mugen and Fuu are always fighting while Jin observes. What are the real emotions that these three are feeling?
1. 1 Inner Monologue

Finding Truth & Lies In A Name

DISC: I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's intriguing characters. I am making no monetary profit from the writing of this or any other of my fanfiction. Please don't sue me. I'm very poor.

NOTE: Mugen is translated: Infinite/infinity; dream, fantasy, vision. Fuu is translated: Method, manner, way; seal. Jin is translated: virtue, benevolence, humanity, charity, man - BUT, it can also be used to denote a god, as in akujin (evil god) or ryuujin (dragon god), and that is how I'm having Fuu think of it here.

Written as part of several Elemonth Hour challenges. Chapter I is the "Get Into Character/Internal Monolog" challenge from week 23.

CHAPTER I

Infinite. Dreams, fantasy, visions.

Look at them.

The infinite vision and god.

That's what their names mean.

I can't believe I was only 15 when I met them. Fifteen, and still single and untouched. Hard to imagine. Most girls I knew were already married and on their second kid. All the well-bred daughters of samurai anyway. But not me. On my own, trying to eke out a living by working in teahouses - and with my temper...

Hm. I guess I COULD claim that the reason that I kept travelling was so that no one would know how much I sucked at being a waitress, so I could still occasionally find gainful employment.

Sigh. But that's a lie. The samurai who smelled of sunflowers... Is it so crazy to want to find a link to my past and understand it so that I can finally move on?

Fantastic Dream and god.

When I met them, I was about to have to leave another town to find work. Men. I swear give 'em a little authority and they have to act like total jerks. That royal governor of whositsville and his sons thought that not treating them like they were gods or something was a capital crime! I thought for sure I was toast. And then...

I met god and infinity.

God is infinite. That's what those Christians we met said. Yeah, they're more alike than you'd realize at first, aren't they? God and Infinity. My travel companions. My "bodyguards".

My only friends. A vision and god.

I am so screwed.

Or rather, I'm not.

I wonder, do you think most girls would find themselves thinking improper thoughts while travelling with a fantasy and god? Which one would they daydream about while walking down mile after mile of road to the next village while you haven't eaten in days and you're trying to get your mind off your hollow stomach?

GRRRRRRRR. Shut up stupid stomach. I don't have anything to put in you, so just stop complaining.

At first glance, they really do seem different. Reserved, always doing what's RIGHT no matter the personal cost. And wild, dangerous, dirty - almost going out of his way to cause trouble. But once you get to know them, they're both so much alike. Dangerous, steadfast, proud, and... honorable.

Weird to associate that term with Mugen, I know. Most people don't see it. He's a pirate, a thief. He's killed before - though I don't know how many times. And when you see him kill, he's so good at it, and he comes so alive, you MIGHT think that he enjoyed it. Like taking life makes him feel alive.

Infinite dream. What WERE his parents thinking when they named him?

As for Jin: you know, the name Jin really does fit him. He's as correct as you'd think God would have to be, while not so judgmental that you can't stand him. Well. At least not most of the time.

I wonder if anyone else sees Mugen's name as fitting him.

I met them when I was 15. I'm older now. In a few months, I'll be 17.

Mugen still makes fun of me. Calls me a twig, ugly, stupid. Useless. It makes me want to punch him.

Sigh.

When I first met them, I used to daydream about how romantic Jin must be. And when he fell in love with that woman at the brothel, he seemed even more like the tragic heroic romantic...

Dream.

Why on EARTH did his parents name him that?

Jin is always so stoic. I used to think it was because he'd been hurt and was trying to protect his heart. Or maybe he'd hurt someone he loved and so now he was trying to protect everyone else. I guess both are probably true. But. You can only share so much with someone who keeps himself separate from the world. He's a really great guy. Really. He's like a god in so many ways. But mostly, he's like a god in that he's not really there with you in the same level of... living.

He is really beautiful, though.

I really like it when I get to lag behind them when we're walking. I can just look at them all I want and they'll never know. Never see my eyes wander down below the red hem to that perfect ass -

Stop it Fuu.

When was it that Mugen started seeming like his name to me?

He's coarse. He's vulgar. He only seems to care about drinking and whoring. But then. You find yourself in a tight spot, and he's breaking in and jumping in between you and danger. Almost as if he care-

I'm such an idiot. Neither one of them would even consider me as anything more than a burden. A promise that I'm forcing them to keep. As soon as I'm out of their lives, the happier they'll be.

If we never find the Samurai who smells of sunflowers, do you think I'd be able to get them to stay with me forever?

Who am I kidding? Even if I had forever, he'd never see me the way I...

Sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whatza matter now? We going too fast for your scrawny little legs to keep up?" The disheveled pirate flashed a grin over his shoulder at the girl as he slowed to match her pace. "Cuz we could always speed up more and leave your ass behind."

"Jeez, Mugen, what crawled up YOUR butt? Why are you picking on me NOW?" Her pace unconsciously quickened and soon she met him midway between where the two had been walking. Jin was still out in front. "You can't still be pissed that I'm making you keep your promise-"

"Makin'? My ass! Fuck. I must have had a lapse of sanity to make a promise like that." His pace now evenly matched hers, and he didn't look at her as he was speaking. "And if you really want me to keep it, why're ya huffin' and laggin' behind like some whiny cripple?"

Forcing a harsh yet calming breath out of her nose, she forced herself to not let her ire show. 'No matter what I do, I always end up looking like a helpless idiot around this guy!' "Well, I'm sorry my legs are shorter than yours." She picked up speed and left him behind, running alongside Jin.

Mugen stayed behind them as they continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn idiot girl.

She really gets on my nerves. I can't stand it when she hangs back behind us like that and is all quiet. Fucking idiot just WANTS to get herself kidnapped. Anyone could wait for the asshole and I to pass and then snatch her up. And by the time we'd noticed that it was about time to hear her stumble or complain again about that bottomless pit of a stomach she's got being empty, she'd be fucked.

Not that I understand why anyone would want to kidnap a twerp like her. Look at her. Her clothes make her look like she doesn't even HAVE breasts. And, her legs are so thin - it's like they curve so subtly that you couldn't really tell they had a strong sleek shape unless they were wrapped around you-

I really must have been high or insane when I agreed to go with her. Bodyguard! Yeah, right. Does a body like that really need guarding? Idiotic little girl.

Her hips don't wiggle like a real woman's do. The sway is... it's not there unless you're looking for it. Not that I'm looking for it. But it's like her walk is more direct than a woman's. And unsubtle. She's direct and upfront about everything. You know exactly where you stand with her. No woman's games. Direct and upright. Telling me off every two seconds.

Except when she's tripping. Heh. God, she's a total fucking klutz. She's like clockwork - every ten minutes.

And that kimono doesn't help. Why doesn't she get clothes that fit her better? Something to show off how slender and sleek her curves-

Okay. In that regard, she's probably pretty smart. She looks like a boy in girl's clothing when she's wearing something baggy. It's got to be better to not look too pretty when you're out on your own.

But she's not on her own anymore. Does she think we couldn't take care of her if she wore better clothes? That I couldn't protect her?

Ok, sure. She's such a spaz, how could anyone keep track of her? But still, if she wore nice clothes, gave me something to look at, I'd sure as shit spend some time watching her closely. Not that I want to look at her closely. Not that she's even got anything to look at. Or guard for that matter.

Or does she think that if she wore better clothes that I'd all of a sudden want her and she'd need to be guarded from the bodyguard. I AM a pirate. She probably doesn't trust me. Probably wishes it was JUST Jin protecting her.

Well, she could just fucking say so then!

Like I LIKE being a bodyguard for a dumbass girl. A dumbass cheery girl who smiles all the fucking time. I've never met anyone who smiles so much in my entire life. It's fucking annoying. She's got to be a fuckin' idiot. No one could find that much to smile about while travelin' with m-

Why was she back here sighing?

Stupid girl. Probably just hungry. Or realizing how dumb she is to be keeping a criminal and a ronin for bodyguards. It'd serve her right if something did happen. Idiot.

Look at her trip again.

Dammit Jin, keep your goddamned hands off her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Still learning how to walk, I see."

"Shut your fat mouth, Mugen," the girl turned around and placed her hands on her hips, scowling at him, so she got to see the exact moment when he tripped over the same hole in the road that she'd just struggled with. "HA! See! It wasn't me, it was the road!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

He pulled himself out of the stumble and glared back at the well-hidden hole. Then turned to the girl. "Maybe this time. But what about the 63 other times you've tripped today?"

Eyes narrowing, she grimaced at him. "I have not tripped 63 times today!"

"Is that why you've been so quiet? You were counting how many times she tripped?" The comment was quiet, in Jin's unemotional monotone. Perfectly set to garner the reaction it did.

"I- Quie- Like I CARE how many times the little idiot trips!" Jin was having a difficult time maintaining his stoic facade - inside, he was finding the situation hilarious.

"Then how'd you know how many times I tripped today?"

"I don't - I thought you said you hadn't tripped 63 times."

"I... I... I didn't!"

"And I wasn't watching you!"

Arms crossed tightly over her chest, his hands in fists at his sides, the two stalked down the road without daring to look at each other. Somehow, Jin kept the smile off his face at their behaviour, while he wondered how long it was going to take them to figure it all out.

The two stalked angrily down the road, Jin picking up the rear. He found it even harder to look unconcerned when he heard her voice mutter, "I didn't know he could even count that high," followed by a breathy, "Bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. 2 I Only Want What I Cannot Have

Finding Truth & Lies In A Name

DISC: I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's intriguing characters. I am making no monetary profit from the writing of this or any other of my fanfiction. Please don't sue me. I'm very poor.

Written as part of several Elemonth Hour challenges. Chapter II is the "I Only Want What I Cannot Have" challenge from week 14.

CHAPTER II

He was counting how many times I tripped? Why on earth would he do that?

He must've been bored. Or he wanted to have something to use to pick on me.

Did I really trip 63 times today? It **couldn't **have been that many times. He must've been making it up. I didn't know he could even count that high.

Oops. Did I say that out loud?

I am not a bitch. Dammit.

God, sometimes I just hate him so much. I am not a-

Why can't things ever go my way? Except for the day I saved them from being killed and made them promise to help me, it's like my whole life has been cursed.

I'll probably never find the samurai who smells of sunflowers. And even if I do, he'll probably not want to remember me. What'll I even do if I do find him?

If I find him, they'll leave.

I want to see him again. I do. It's what I've been travelling for all this time. But if I find him he'll - THEY'll leave. And then I'll never...

It doesn't matter though, does it? It really is all just a dream. Even if he was chained to me, he'll never see me as anything more than some little girl - someone who'll never be his equal. I'm just a burden.

I'm not really pretty. I'm smart enough to get by, but... there are plenty of people smarter than me. I don't have money, and I can't ever seem to hold down a job. AND, I'm not even graceful. Mugen is right. I'm a total klutz.

Did I really trip 63 times today? Was he really counting?

Would that mean he was actually paying attention to me? Watching me? Does he... care?

What am I thinking? This is Mugen we're talking about. And me. I don't have big breasts. He'd never...

What am I going to do when they leave me?

God, I just wish he... felt about me... like I feel about him. I... want to feel like I matter to him. I want... I want so much for him to... I want to feel his lips - they look so soft. His shoulders... I want...

He'll never love me.

And I'm - I'm going to have to wake up and watch him go away and not come back one of these days.

I'm glad I'm out in front, so I can cry and they'll never know. Just a quick cry. Then I'll focus on the fact that they're here now, and screw tomorrow - I might be dead by then anyway.

I don't want him to leave me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuck. Damn that arrogant bastard. Why'd he have to notice?

Not that I **was **actually counting how many times she tripped. Of course I wasn't. I... made that up to bug her. She was being just too quiet today. It's not normal. I mean, I'm not loud and annoying like she is, but...

HE's the quiet one, not me. I just didn't have anything to say.

I can't count to 63? BITCH!

That's what I get for looking out for her. I keep my eye on her, and she... She calls me an idiot.

I'd HAVE to be an idiot to stick around her. Stupid twig.

Why do I stay here?

She's such a pain in my ass.

It's strange. She usually trips less when she's sad than when she's happy. And she trips the most when she's mad. Maybe I should count how may times she trips in the next five minutes.

I didn't really count her tripping. She just trips a lot.

I didn't.

Little bitch.

God, I need some sake, and a brothel. But we're almost out of money again, so it's not likely I'll see either soon. Too bad. What I wouldn't give to feel a pair of strong legs wrapped around me.

I wonder what she'd look like in a decent kimono?

I bet she'd wear one if JIN asked her to. Goddamn asshole. Always plays the hero. Catching her when she trips.

Whatever. I don't care HOW good she'd look with a nice kimono... puddled at her feet. Heh! She's nothing to me but a whiny, irritating brat. If Jin is who she wants...

Hey! She hasn't tripped since I called her a bitch. Oh, goddammit. She's shaking. Is she crying?

Dammit.

See, you stupid bitch? That's what happens when you run with criminals like me. We're not nice and you only end up getting hurt.

That's why girls like you should be with assholes like him.

Not that I care.

Shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. 3 Water

Finding Truth & Lies In A Name

DISC: I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's intriguing characters. I am making no monetary profit from the writing of this or any other of my fanfiction. Please don't sue me. I'm very poor.

Written as part of several Elemonth Hour challenges. Chapter III is the "Water" challenge from week 21.

CHAPTER III

"We have enough for a light dinner and a room - with use of the hot spring. Tomorrow, we will all need to find work so that we can buy supplies for the trip to the next village."

As the samurai spoke, he saw Fuu's disappointment that the meal would be small, but happiness at the thought of a nice long bath.

He continued: "There is not enough for a visit to the brothel. Nor is there money for sake."

"Whatever." The disheveled pirate stormed past his fellow travellers into the dining room at the town they had just reached. The two remaining shared a rare amused look, then followed, eagerly anticipating their first real meal in days.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fuu eased herself down into the soothing waters of the hot spring.

'Ah. This is what I needed! It's been so long since I've been able to feel really CLEAN.

'And this water - it almost feels like it's bubbling. So relaxing!'

A washcloth to gently scrub her skin, then once that was done, a dunk under the water with her fingers scrubbing her scalp to loosen any dirt and oils that had built up on the road, and she felt almost brand new.

'Sigh. If only we had some money to spend on some scented soaps. This would be perfect.'

Closing her eyes to settle in for a nice long soak to ease some of the tension the road had hammered into her muscles, her memory flitted to just 5 or 10 minutes earlier:

Jin had been sipping on the green tea that was served st the conclusion of the meal while Mugen noisily chewed the last dumpling - the one that he'd snatched out of Fuu's chopsticks at the last second before she got it into her mouth. Giving the pirate a scowl, she'd stood up and said, "I'll meet you two back at the room in about 45 minutes. I'm going to take a nice long bath in the hot spring." She'd smiled in anticipation.

"Ya, great. She's gonna sit in there so long she'll get all pruny - like that's gonna make you more attractive."

Glaring, she'd replied, "Shut up, Mugen! And don't try coming into the bath with me, pervert. You can just wait your turn back in the room." Her cheeks had been blazing as she left the room.

'God, I hope they thought I was so red because I was mad. I'd die if they knew it was because I was embarrassed that I'd mentioned him coming into the bath with me.

'Aw, what am I worrying about? They couldn't possibly know I... that I actually wish he would.

'GOD! Why do I even wish that? So he can make fun of me while I'm actually naked? Oh yeah. That's just what I need,' she'd thought as she disrobed, then sank into the water.

Coming back to the moment, she reveled in the feeling of the water around her. Water. Smooth, softening, slippery.

Those who study symbolism declare water to represent the desire for sex - the pool of our subconscious that desires greatly. Surrounded by the symbolic representation of desire, it's really not that surprising that her thoughts continued in the direction that she'd been thinking all day - but now, they were deeper. More needy.

Reaching with her tiny fingers, she traced wet circles around her breasts, flicking the nipples and watching them stiffen. 'My breasts aren't THAT small are they?' Using her palms to cup them, testing their weight, she sighed. 'Well, they're certainly not the melons he likes. sigh But they are bigger than they were last year. And they are kinda soft.' She gave them a squeeze and moaned her discontent.

'I wonder how many years it's gonna be till they're fully grown. Will they ever get big enough for him to like them?

' sigh Even if they do eventually grow that big, he'll have left me by then, I'm sure. Whether we've found the Sunflower Samurai or not.'

Squeezing her breasts again, she let her thumb brush the nipples and allowed herself to fantasize. After all, what could it hurt? She was alone in the bath, and once she got out, the cold night air would calm her down, so that she could go back to the reality of not being able to get what she really wanted.

'Oh, Mugen. What would your lips feel like on my breast?' Hand in a loose fist, she mimicked how his lips might kiss and pull at her nipples. Leaning back, her left hand continued to play with her breast, while her right traced its way down, down, lightly down, til it was under the water, flicking at her curls. The water lapped at her center, heating it, pulsing against it. Soothing & exciting.

Moaning, she imagined his face buried in her chest, his hand as the one tracing up and down her folds, back and forth, back and forth. She'd whisper into his ear, "Please." As she thought it, she said it aloud, but quietly - it did not echo back to her to let her know she'd said a word.

And he'd say back to her, "Please what?" as he continued to play. His mouth had moved up her neck to her ear, and he was alternating lapping at her pressure point and nibbling on her earlobe.

"I've wanted you for so long," she'd whisper to him. "I... love you. Please."

He'd position himself in front of her, and whisper, "That's all you needed to say," as he plunged inside her.

Her fingers thrust deeply inside of her, and her head flew back, exposing her elegant neck to the night. Her fingers kept up the rhythm, and she felt herself reaching toward something. She heard him murmur her name like a prayer. Then, as the pleasure increased, but before reaching the pinnacle, she cried out, "Oh, Mugen!"

The sound reverberated into the night. And she crested on a sigh, then slid back down into the waters with the single hope of washing out her regret that what she'd just imagined would never, ever happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. 4 Giving In To His Bad Voice

Finding Truth & Lies In A Name

DISC: I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's intriguing characters. I am making no monetary profit from the writing of this or any other of my fanfiction. Please don't sue me. I'm very poor.

Written as part of several Elemonth Hour challenges. Chapter IV is the "Giving into your Bad Voice" challenge from week 27. Hey, don't blame me if it doesn't take much for Mugen to give in to his bad voice.

CHAPTER IV

He sat in the room, and only one thought played in his mind: "Don't try coming into the bath with me, pervert."

'Yeah right. Like I would. Stupid bitch's got nothing to look at anyway.

'Still... all that walking. Her legs've gotta be pretty strong. I bet they'd lock on tight around my waist...

'DAMMIT. I am NOT thinking about...

'She'd never want me anyway, and I ain't wastin' my time on a girl who doesn't want me. She'd rather have an uptight prig like penny-pinchin' Jin...

'FUCK - why couldn't we have had enough for just one trip to the brothel! As long as your money's good, the women are always glad to see ya.

"Don't try coming into the bath with me, pervert."

'Why'd she even say that?

'You know, I COULD go watch her in the tub. If she's got anything worth lookin' at, I could at least get off to it. And if not, maybe I'll see something I can use to tease her about.

'She is so much fun to tease. Always fighting back. I swear that girl is fuckin' fearless.' He didn't realize how his face reflected pride and happiness as he was thinking about her, but Jin could see it clearly.

'But if how would I get there without alerting Jin? Cuz if that friggin' asshole thought I was gonna go spy on her, he'd have a complete cow...

'Then again, he doesn't really give a shit what I do when it DOESN'T affect her. Asshole. Like he think's he's good enough for her. He's not. Fuckin' prig.

'I bet I could go down there and no one would know. I bet...'

With a grumble, he stood up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk."

"Hm. Don't disturb her bath."

"Like I would, you piece of shit."

"Hm."

He saw Jin go back to his meditation and smiled as he headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. 5 Surprise

Finding Truth & Lies In A Name

DISC: I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's intriguing characters. I am making no monetary profit from the writing of this or any other of my fanfiction. Please don't sue me. I'm very poor.

Written as part of several Elemonth Hour challenges. Chapter V is the "Surprise - what your character thought was true really isn't" challenge from week 25.

CHAPTER V

He was no longer really thinking - just acting on instinct. All his years of sneaking, spying, thieving, were a part of his very being. In the shadows, silently, he came upon the bath.

Her skin glowed in the moonlight as he settled himself off to the side. Obfuscated by the shadows, he still was able to keep her in his direct line of sight. His breath caught as he fully took her in. "Daammmmmn," he breathed softly.

Her tiny, delicate fingers... oh my god... was this really happening? As he stared, dumbfounded, he saw them tracing and playing with her breasts. Her nipples, already somewhat erect from the cool night air, hardened further, and he imagined how they'd feel under his tongue.

As she sighed, then moaned as her hands tightened their grip, his own hands were fumbling with the ties that would free his now fully extended member, scrambling to relieve the pressure that was threatening to make him explode.

Sighing again, she held the weight of her breasts - which he noted readily were perfectly shaped and not too small or too large - then, taking her gaze off of them, let her head fall backward as she ministrated to them with squeezes and flicks. His eyes about popped out of his head as he saw her hand work it's way down toward her sweet depths, and he had a hard time not moaning aloud when he allowed himself to imagine that it was his own hand tracing and playing in her folds.

Both hands were actively working over her firm flesh, and he heard her whisper, "Please," and couldn't help but whisper back, "Please what?" as he thought to himself, 'She's thinking of him. Not me. Him. Never me.'

He was surprised at the bitterness he felt at that thought. He'd known for months that she had a thing for Jin. Apparently part of him was still hoping he was mistaken.

What's more, her voice softly carried to him: "I've wanted you for so long. I... love you. Please."

What was this strange feeling? A tightness in his chest - it actually physically hurt, and his hand stopped its motions, as he felt himself soften. 'Fuck you, Jin,' he thought. He tied his pants shut, to go on a real walk - anywhere but here, so he wouldn't have to see her thrust her fingers in and out of her private heaven. 'Heaven isn't for sinners like me,' he thought as he stood.

He wanted to leave. This was the worst torture he'd ever experienced. But his eyes couldn't seem to leave the scene in front of him. Her back was arched, she was flailing under her own ministrations, and he could see her start to tremble as she neared her peak. "Oh, Fuu." His voice was strained with immeasurable sadness at a defeat that was more devastating than any he'd ever encountered.

Still he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Which is why when those two word echoed out into the night, he literally fell to his knees. Two words that gave him back his heart, his soul. Two words that he actually saw leave her lips as she came: "Oh, Mugen!"

On his knees, he continued to watch as she settled back into the water. Then started scrubbing at her head underwater.

Unaware of what he was doing, he almost floated toward the bath, his feet betraying his need to stay secret, pulling him to just behind where she was sitting. He kneeled, waiting for her to resurface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she came out of the water, her thought was, 'Well, at least I get to keep him around for at least a little longer.' She sighed and leaned back, resting for just another minute before she'd get up and face him again.

His breath tickled against her ear as he whispered, "Do you really love me, Fuu?"

Part of her mind thought it was still her imagination working out her frustrations, and let her dismiss the tickling at her ear as just the wind blowing - regardless of how warm it felt. She sighed sadly in response, and he could read it clearly: she was saying "yes."

"You idiot. His hand began stroking her hair, as he continued, "Don't you know that criminals don't get to be loved?" He kissed her neck and then turned away from the spring and put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. He wasn't scared of her reaction - pirates don't get scared, right?

'Wait. Wait,' her mind screamed alarm. 'Someone's touching my hair. That's Mugen's voice in my ear.' Jumping and spinning, and simultaneously crossing her arms over her bare chest, she was fully prepared to scream at him for being a pervert. But the way he was sitting refreshed her mind to the words he had just spoken.

"Mugen?" she whispered his name as if afraid he was really there, or afraid he might not be. Or perhaps both.

"Sorry," he said. "I interrupted your bath. You even told me not to."

She knew then. He really HAD counted her falls. "Since when have you ever listened to anything I tell ya?" her voice held a trace of amusement that did not cover over the awe that he was actually there.

He chuckled, and didn't turn to look back at her.

"Besides," he could hear her gulping loudly, and through his surprise, imagined as she spoke her next words that she probably turned beet red, "what I TOLD you was not to come join me."

He turned back to glance at her, confirmed her flush, and also saw that her eyes were filled with hope. He smirked, "That IS what you said, isn't it?" Her eyes locked to his, she nodded. "And since I don't do what people tell me..." He began to untie his red coat and pulled his white shirt over his head. She let her gaze caress his shoulders and back the way she wanted to let her hands touch him.

With an shy smile, he released his pants. His earlier excitement had returned with gusto, and she gasped. Looking into her face, he searched for doubt or derision. All he found was a mix of love, awe, and desire. It made him hesitate.

"Are you… sure you want this? 'Cuz if you don't stop me now..."

Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded. He stepped into the bath, wading over to her. He stopped in front of her, memorizing each detail of the vision she presented. Hesitantly, she reached one hand toward his face, stopping just short of touching him.

"Mu- Mugen. Are- Are you real? Are you just a dream?" He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm tenderly. He felt her shivers and he coninued trailing kisses down her arm, lightly nipping at the inside of her elbow before moving up toward her shoulder, her neck, his arms wrapping around her as he went. He laid little kisses along the line of her chin and then pulled back to look at her.

Her eyes were huge, he felt that if he wasn't careful, he could get lost there. Without thought, one finger traced her brow. Grimacing, he spoke softly, so that she might not be able to hear the pain in his words, "You know, a guy like me could ruin a girl like you."

She smiled at him, broadly. That same smile, cheerful and completely happy and pure. "You wouldn't. I trust you, Mugen."

His heart felt weird. Like it was being constricted. Or like it was going to explode. He wasn't really sure which. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple, then just held her as he said, "Don't leave me?"

Murmurring, "Mm uh," she kissed his firm shoulder and her hands started tracing down your back. "I won't leave you. I love you, you big idiot."

Then, she stopped talking, as he pulled back and said to her, "That's all you needed to say." His hand traced down her front, and he began suckling at one breast while massaging the other. He used a similar technique to what she'd done herself, but with tweaks and bites that were definitely all Mugen.

One hand had begun playing with her curls, and as she moaned his name, he thrust his fingers into her hot, wet depths. Every time she moaned his name, he rewarded her with a flick to her clit. As he kissed down to her navel, letting his tongue dive in for a second, he lifted her out of the water with one arm around her waist, so that she was sitting on a rock in front of him. She shrieked his name as he lifted her, and he pressed firmly on her button sending her into a fierce orgasm. Mouth descending on his goal, he began to lick through her curls at the now engorged bud in front of him. There was not a more beautiful sound in the whole world, he decided, than hearing her moan his name again and again.

As her third orgasmed finished, and her brain became once more somewhat capable of conscious thought, all she could say was, "Please, Mugen."

Giving her his trademark smirk - the one that irritated her most, the one that she loved - he lifted her off the rock and pulled her to him, setting her right on the tip of his member. Holding her tightly, his mouth sealed on hers, he thrust through her barrier with one firm movement. He continued kissing her, swallowing her cries, his hands gripping her, holding her so securely that there wasn't the chance she could get away. He held her frame still against his body. Waiting til he felt her relaz against him. Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he sighed as she began to thrust her hips at him, taking him deeper.

Once her mouth was released, she began moaning his name again, as he continued thrusting in and out. Her legs wrapped around his waist were every bit as strong as he'd imagined, but softer than he'd ever dreamed. And hearing his name chanted like a reverie was bringing him to the edge sooner than he'd thought possible.

A shift in angle was needed, so he moved her shoulders a bit away from him. God, she was so light, he could probably set her on his cock and just walk around with her there. His mouth descended on her breast, and he teased it, biting the nipple and pulling on it until she screamed with pleasure. He pushed her shoulders back a little more, and was rewarded. As his thrusts pressed against the secret spot inside her, she screamed his name so loudly that there would be no doubt that everyone in the inn would know she wanted Mugen, not Jin.

Walls clamping more tightly on his rod than any he'd ever felt in all his years of womanizing sent him over. There was no time to pull out. Vaguely, he considered this and a brief thought of her with his child flitted through his head and was gone. Consciously, he wouldn't even remember thinking it, but the feeling of bliss unlike any he'd ever felt before would stay with him, and he would reflect on this evening as the moment his life stopped being a complete shit-fest.

They collapsed in each other's arms, panting heavily, recouperating from the incredible high.

Fingers traced light, loving designs on his back,and she decided to risk voicing her thought. "Mugen?"

He pulled back to look at her beautiful face.

"Do you... think you'll ever love me?"

Dumbfounded was the only word for his expression. He pulled her into his arms and whispered tenderly into her ear, "Idiot."

She smiled into the night, and then said, "Mugen? We better get outta here. I'm getting all pruney."

He lifted her tiny frame, still holding her tightly to his, and carried her over to the towels. Once they were dry, they dressed in silence, and walked back to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I wonder if he'll go right to the bath or if he'll actually wander around a few minutes first.'

About 20 minutes later, he heard, "MUUGENNNNNNNN!" loudly through the paper walls.

"Hm," he said with a secretive smile. Life was about to get more interesting.

FIN


End file.
